


Alive

by Hibari1_san



Series: Collection of Poems [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Poetry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:"Only after having met you did I rediscover that it’s such a simple thing to be happy."- Heaven Official's Blessing, Moxiang Tongxiu"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Collection of Poems [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546057
Kudos: 3
Collections: SportsFest 2019





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/gifts).

> "Tried my hand at some poetry for the occasion I got the spirit at least so I hope you enjoy !"

I smile,  
It’s such a simple thing really,  
Like the corners of my lips  
Are pulled by the atmosphere.  
  
I laugh,  
It’s such a beautiful ring,  
Twirling with the wind  
And carrying a happy feeling.  
  
I live,  
Skating with purpose  
Since you became my coach  
You, who believes in me.  
  
I love,  
With such intensity  
I never thought could be real.  
Oh, how happy you make me feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
